


Surprise...Dad

by Lifelover456



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: FosterDadLin, Gen, Nervous alex, So they show it, everyone loves lin, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifelover456/pseuds/Lifelover456
Summary: It's Father's day. Well, it will be in a week and alex has a plan. (This is more based on Alex and his appreciation for Lin. Basically everybody loves Lin and shows it.)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Played around with Seb's age in this.

Alex had his key in the door when it opened wide and he got pulled in. "Heeey guys", Alex said nervously as he looked around the room. 

 

Nearly everyone was there. Everyone except Lin and his abuelo. "Ummm..." "Lin and his dad went out for Father's day, seeing as their both going to be busy on the actual day." Vanessa told him. Oh.  
"We need your help", Anthony told him. He could tell how much that guy adores Lin and that Lin views him as a son. "We need you to keep Lin distracted for the whole week", he continued.  
Alex scoffed, "A WEEK, A WEEK!? You know how it would be to keep something from Lin for a few hours let alone a week?" "Don't worry about it. Seb will help you." Now it was Sebastian's turn to scoff. "Alex is right, the thirteen year old responded, dad's like a certified genius. He'll figure it out. Have you ever tried lying to him? It's literally impossible, you'll feel so guilty you'll wanna come clean." Murmurs of agreement went throughout the room.  
"Well, you're going to have to try, King George commands it so (everyone rolled their eyes), because Lin can't find out ..." He was cut off by everyone cellphones going off. When he checked realized he'd been added to a group chat titled 'Lin watch'. His abuelo sent a text letting them know they'd be here soon but some fans (thankfully) stalled them and that he somehow managed to keep Lin in the dark.  
But I guess it wasn't warning enough because soon enough Lin's laughter and his keys jiggling could be heard.


	2. I've no idea, why everyone thinks y'all can act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin comes home, the meeting continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update more recently. Writing gives me joy.

The scramble that occurred would have made Alex laugh. Except he refused to let the plan, that he still had no knowledge on, fail this early. So when Lin walked in they tried to be as casual as possible. "And then- heeey guys?" It surprised no one how alike Alex and Lin are. "Why is everyone meeting here?" It was Chris who responded. "We didn't meet here, we just...met here." It takes all of Alex's control NOT to face palm. 'Smooth, real smooth', he thought while Lin gave a confused face. "... right. Well, I am officially too tired from all the fun I had to comprehend that sentence, so I'm just gonna-" He walked towards the stairs, ruffling Sebastian and Alex's hair and kissing Vanessa' cheek on his way. "Bye Lin!" Was the response he received, which made him stop. They sounded a little bit too happy to be rid of him.   
"Alright, what are you all up to? Did someone break something, are you conspiring against me?" This time Renée responded with nervous laughter. They were lucky when all Lin did was shake his head fondly and continue his ascent up the stairs. They all waited with bated breath while they listened to his footfalls and the close of the washroom door. It was only when they heard the shower turn on did they release that breath. Confident that Lin was focused on washing off the grime of the day before taking a nap. "Holy crap that was close. Good job tiring him out." Alex breathed to his adoptive grandfather, who snorted in response. "He's tired?! I raised a ball of energy." Everyone laughed, before getting back to business.  
"Alright, Alex, Seb. You are to ensure that Lin DOES NOT find out our plan. So that there is no possibility of that happening, you will also not know our plan. You're job, easily the most enjoyable, is really to hang out with Lin and text the group chat and inform us of any recent developments involving him. Got it?" They nodded. "Good, autobots ROLLOUT!" "I mean everyone disperse", Vanessa said in response to all the looks she was getting.


End file.
